LoveHate Or Revenge?
by CDLUVM
Summary: Eddie has to leave the Anubis House. While he's gone Jerome and Patricia get closer then friends. When he get's back will there be conflict between the two? This is a Peddie and Patrome story! the end pairing is mysterious. I'll never tell!
1. Chapter 1

**dIsClAiMeR: i Do NoT oWn HoUsE oF aNuBiS! iF i DiD jErOmE aNd EdDiE wOuLd Be MiNe! Jk AnYwAy I hOpE yOu LiKe My FiRsT lOnG sToRy! StOrY iS a PaTrOmE vS. pEdDiE! i LoVe ThEsE kInD oF sToRyS! **

**JeRoMe PoV **

Alfie and I were sitting in our room planning our next prank. Then Patricia barged in. "Jerome!" she exclaimed glaring at me.

"What did you do?" Alfie asked smirking.

Patricia slapped Alfie on the back of the head. "Ow", he exclaimed and walked out of our room.

"You're a Jerk!" she exclaimed.

"What did I do?" I asked annoyed.

"Why did you break up with Mara? It should have been the other way around!" she exclaimed. I frowned.

"I like someone else. There isn't a point staying with her if I don't like her like she likes me. That's not fair for her", I said then slouched back on my bed.

"Oh?" Patricia signed. "Who do you like now?" she asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Doesn't matter she's dating someone", I said.

"Jerome you need to find someone available next time. … But you still haven't told me who it is?" she asked persistent.

"There is not much I can say it's never going to happen. Unless the guy disappears and she likes me", I said then grabbed my laptop trying to occupy my self with it before I do something stupid. If she doesn't get this hint? I guess she doesn't wish we were together. Yeah that's right I like Patricia but there is no way she will like me back she's with Uh Eddie Fucking Miller!

"Yeah I could see that happening", she laughed a little then smiled. What is she thinking about?

"Trixe what you thinking about?" I asked.

"Nothing", she said whipping the smile off her face.

"Come On", I poked her, "Why is Trixe all smiling because I want a guy to disappear?" I asked smirking thinking she found out what I hoped she would.

"I could actually see the guy leaving and you still not 'Making a move' on her", she laughed. I frowned.

"Ok! If that actually happened I would walk up to her and kiss her", I smirked. She rolled her eyes and held out her hand.

"Bet?" she said. I took her hand and shock it.

"Yeah! But your going to lose. There is no way he will leave", I rolled my eyes. Then I noticed our hands still together. Patricia apparently saw me looking at our hand so she pulled her hand away awkwardly.

"At least tell me the guy!" she exclaimed breaking the awkward silence.

"That would give it away", I said laughing.

"It's some one I know?" she said then thought about it a little. "Has a boyfriend? Doesn't like you? Well that knocks off no one".

"Ouch", I sarcastically said putting a hand on my heart, "That hurts".

She rolled her eyes. "Could you give any mo-", she said then got interrupted by the door open revealing the devil! Eddie!

"Patricia what are you doing?" he said trying to act cool. I could tell he was mad that his girlfriend was hanging out with another guy. By whom could take his girlfriend if he had the guts to make a MOVE.

"Talking? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Joy said you ran out angry muttering something about Jerome. I need to tell you something", he said. Probably to schedule their next 'date'

"Ok?" she said walking over towards him. When she got over to him he kissed her. UH they left after he tried 'warning' me she was his by kissing her. I wander what it feels like to kiss her? I smacked my head. I need to get these thoughts out of my head before I go INSANE! I laid back on my bed and turned out the light. Hoping tomorrow I would gain the courage to tell her how I feel.

**EdDiE PoV**

After we left Jerome's room, I grabbed Patricia's hand. "What did you want to tell me?" she asked once we reached my room. Then she gasped. "Why do you have your stuff packed?" she exclaimed.

"Yacker! My dad said I was leaving tomorrow to visit my mom." I tried to say calmly. Her eyes watered a little but she obviously wasn't going to let me see.

"How long are you going to be gone?" she asked.

I signed, "Not till I finish school", I said sadly. This is really hard Yacker is like the one for me. I can't believe my dad is making me do this. He just wants me away from Patricia. The Osirian crap is just a cover up.

"Oh? Two years?" she looked down and I saw a tear slip. I walked over to her and put my arms around her. She then let all her tears out on my shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me. I couldn't hold the tears that threatened my eyes anymore. I let more tears slip my eyes then I wanted. She gripped me tighter like she never wanted to let go. I hope after I turn 18 she and I can be with each other. She might be with SOMEONE else. I gripped her tighter Never wanting this to end. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. She grabbed me by the back of the head and pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed her back but couldn't hold the tears anymore. They fell down my face onto the floor. She pulled away moments later mascara running down her face and looking me in the eye. "Where does this leave us?" she asked. "Do we break up or the long distance thing?" she asked sadly.

My first answer was long-distance. But I thought it over. I can't do that to her. She deserves a boyfriend who can be there for her. I can't if I'm half way cross the world. But we are meant to BE! I compromised, "How about when I get back if you aren't with anyone. We will get back together. But if you are I'll have to move on", I asked.

"What about if you get a date?" she asked.

"I'm not!" I exclaimed.

"I don't think you'll say that in a year when you don't even r-remember me", she said more tears falling down her face. Which made tears come down my face.

"I Could NEVER forget you", I said kissing her one more time before she left. I sat on my bad and whipped my face from the tears. But more filled there spot. Yacker got under my skin. Love is something you can't shake.

The next day I had all my bags and ready to leave. All the girls hugged me and the guys shock me hand. But One important person wasn't there … Yacker. I grabbed my bag. Then Patricia ran down the stairs. "Wait!" she exclaimed. Then ran over and hugged me. "I love you Eddie and I always will", she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too", I whispered back and felt something wet on my cheek. Which was Patricia crying. I pulled away and kissed her. She kissed back. I pulled away. "I'll see you in two years", I smiled sadly and walked out the front door walking away from the girl I want to be with for the rest of my life.

**HeY pEePs I hOpE yOu LiKeD tHiS! rEvIeW oR pM mE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DiScLaImEr: I dOn'T oWn HoUsE oF aNuBiS. i WiSh! **

**PaTrIcIa PoV **

I was laying on my bed depressed! Joy has been trying to pull me out of bed with brides. Nothings working I miss him! I can't see him for TWO YEARS! My life isn't complete. I heard someone open my door but paid no mind continuing to lay my face into my pillow. "Trixe?" I heard Jerome say then I felt him sit on the end on my bed.

"GO AWAY!" I exclaimed. He moved closer to me.

"Come on it's only two years", he said trying to cheer me up as he rubbed my back with one hand.

"Yeah two years too long!" I exclaimed. He signed.

"Come on", he said grabbing my arm and sitting me up.

"Jerome I don't want to go anywhere!" I said laying back looking at the ceiling.

"COME ON!", Jerome said pulling me to sit up again. "If your not ready when I get back I'll dress you my self", Jerome said walking out of my room. I rolled my eyes and got up. I went into the bathroom. Crap I look awful! I scrubbed off my makeup, showered, and then changed into a tank top and shorts. After that I walked back into my room and fell on my bed. Moments later Jerome walked in. "Alright Trixe … I see you changed Let's go!" he said pulling me up and out the door down the stairs and out the front door

"Jerome where are we going?" I complained. He stopped dragging me and we started walking in the woods. "So what are we doing?" I asked.

"Well This is a good place to go when you need to think", Jerome said looking at me.

"I don't NEED to think. I just want to go back to bed", I complained trying to walk back but Jerome grabbed my arm and pulled me further. Never letting me go! When did Jerome become to .. Persistent to cheer me up? Unlike Eddie! He Left ME! I shock the thought he wouldn't have left if it wasn't for me. I feel worse. "Thinking isn't good for me. I get all confused. I'm going with my gut and going to bed!" I said trying to turn around but he pulled me back continuing the walk.

"You need to clear your mind and we can go back", he said looking at me. Oh those eyes .. Oh no I cleared those thoughts and looked at the ground.

"Ok there clear can we go now?" I asked impatiently.

He rolled his eyes, "You haven't cleared your mind yet have you?" he said giving me a look. I signed and rolled my eyes. I tried to clear my head but I couldn't I did this to Eddie and now I'm with some other guy and he has only been gone one day. I ran back to the house ignoring Jerome's yells. I ran into my room and saw Joy laying on her bed. I jumped in mine. With my face in the pillow. "Patricia! What's wrong?" Jerome asked running into my room.

"Nothing? Just leave!" I yelled. I heard someone leave someone leave so I looked up and saw Jerome standing beside my bed. "You can't help me. It's my fault he had to leave!" I said then looked at Jerome confused. "Why are you being so … Nice? This is not the Clark way?" I asked.

"Your one of my closest friends and your miserable. Do you really want me rubbing this in your face?" he said giving one of his knowing looks. I smile for once since Eddie left. I don't know why but I hugged Jerome. He hugged back. Holding me like I was the love of his life … Whoa did I just say that. I cleared my mind. Then pulled away from the hug. I looked into Jerome's eyes. They are so beautiful. I started leaning forward. He did to, till our lips meet. It was like sparks not as much as Eddie. But Eddie left. I laid back and we continued kissing. His tongue flicked my lips and I moaned letting him deepen the kiss. After a few minutes I realized what I did. I pushed away. "Crap crap crap", I muttered. Jerome was looking at me confused. What the heck Eddie said I could be with other people. I know he already is probably with someone. I put my hand to the back of his head and kissed him again. He eagerly deepened the kiss. After a few moments we broke apart hearing people come up the stairs. "That's probably Joy", I said our heads close together.

"Yeah", he said then kissed me. When he went to pull away I held him there for a moment more then pulled away.

"Do you want to go hang out down stairs", I asked standing in front of him. He stood up and we were right beside each other.

"Ok", he kissed me again and I went down stairs with him walking behind me.

**EdDiE pOv**

**I was laying on my bed in my moms house wishing I was back with my Yacker. My mom walked in. I glared at her and unpacked my stuff. "Honey I have good news", my mom exclaimed.**

"**Did Eric fall out a window", I asked annoyed.**

"**No sweetie I know you don't know your father well but-", she said then I interrupted.**

"**He left before I was born and then when I find someone I want to spend my life with he sends me away making my life miserable!" I exclaimed.**

**My mom signed, "Sweetie I have good news", she says again. I roll my eyes.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**You can go back to The boarding school!" she exclaimed.**

"**WHAT?" I asked, "Are you pranking me?" I asked spectically.**

"**No I'm not pranking you I'm going to come with you", she said. I frowned. Then smiled. I didn't care as long as I was going back to my YACKER! **

"**Thank YOU", I exclaimed hugging my mom.**

"**We are leaving Next week", she answered walking out of my room. Only seven more days and I get to see my Yacker! Hopefully she's still my Yacker. I hope she didn't find someone to take my place. No one could ever replace her to me. I am kind of regretting saying if she was dating someone I would move on. That was a lie I would try everything to win her back. Unless if she is really happy then I guess I could wait till she likes me again. She is worth years of waiting. I Just REALLY REALLY Hope she waited for me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DiScLaImEr: I dOn'T oWn HoUsE oF aNuBiS! i HoPe NaTaLiA rOmUs DoEsN't StOp AnUbIs FrOm HaViNg AnOtHeR sEaSoN! oH tHiS iS mY iNsPiRaTiOn SoNg CaLlEd **_Last Kiss- Boyce avenue ft Megan and Liz._** ThIs SoNg ReMiNdS mE oF pEdDiE! dOeSn'T iT? **

**PaTrIcIa PoV**

Jerome and I have been hanging out the a lot this last past week. I never realized how much I would have missed out if Eddie wouldn't have left. It's not like I don't miss because believe me I do, Like A LOT! He was once my life. But he left to live his life … with out me. I shock the thought as Jerome walked into my room. "Hey Patricia. What are we doing today?" he asked sitting on the end of my bed.

I smirked moved closer, "Maybe this", I said then kissed him. He eagerly deepened it. We were so caught up in kissing we didn't notice the knock at the door.

"Patricia! There someone down stairs who really wants to see you", Trudy said from the other side of the door.

"Who?" I asked but she didn't answer because she was on her way down the stairs. "Come on. If it's my mom or dad I need back-up", I said grabbing Jerome's hand and pulling him with me. We walked down the stairs. I let go of Jerome's hand when I saw Eddie sitting on the couch sitting away from me. "Eddie?" I exclaimed joy filling my voice. He turned around and smiled. He stood up and I ran over and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly "When did you get back?" I asked.

"Today I tried calling you but you didn't pick up", he said. We stood there hugging till Jerome cleared his throat. I pulled away from the hug. Looking Eddie in the face. "I missed you Yacker", he smiled then hugged me. Oh No I feel so bad! He pulled away. "I love you Yacker", he said then kissed me. Before I had the chance to pull away he did. Jerome was fuming behind me. But my attention was on Eddie. Jerome and I never started dating! We just kissed, Made out, That's probably the only reason he liked me was because I wasn't wanting a serious relationship until a while after Eddie left. After Jerome and I kissed the first time we agreed we won't get too serious. Eddie looked at me with so much love I completely forgot about the fuming blonde standing behind me. I kissed him and he kissed back with passion Jerome never had. There was Fireworks kissing him unlike Jerome. I just feel guilty. I pulled away and he smiled looking into my eyes.

"Eddie I have to tell you something!" I said.

Jerome scoffed, "That's an understatement!" he huffed.

"What .. What's going on?" he asked looking from me then to Jerome. I think some thing clicked in his mind and he backed away from me. "I'm so sorry Patricia! I didn't know", Eddie said sadly.

What? "What do you mean? Why are you SORRY?" I asked confused.

"I Just .. I-I Thought you weren't you know", she said looking at me sadly.

"You know what?" I asked confused even Jerome was confused.

"Your dating Jerome", he answered confused.

"No I'm not!" I exclaimed. Jerome frowned and signed sadly. Crap now I feel more guilty.

"I'm just going to go to bed", Jerome said then scurried off to his room before I could protest.

"If your not dating? Why are you two acting weird?" he asked confused. I signed better tell him now then him find out later.

I grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. We sat down and I looked at him, "When you left, I locked myself up in my room. Kind of pathetic I know. Anyway Joy tried to get me to leave my room but I didn't feel like it. The next day Jerome came to my room-", I said then he interrupted.

"I don't like where this is headed!", he said scared like.

"ANYWAY after that he took my to the woods-", I said then he interrupted again.

"Why did he take you to the woods?" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Just let me finish!", I said he rolled his eyes but continued listening, "Jerome was helping clear my head-", I said then got interrupted AGAIN!

"Of me?" he asked.

"Eddie", I exclaimed as I hit his shoulder.

He laughed, "Continue", he said motioning for me to continue but kept smiling which makes me feel worse.

"Well I couldn't clear my head so I headed back to the house. Jerome came after me and we talked then I kissed him!", I said closing my eyes for the yelling I thought would come. But nothing came. I looked at Eddie to see him just staring at the wall near his bags. "I'm sorry Eddie!" I said then he looked up at me sadly.

"It's fine. I'm not mad. We agreed you could date whoever you want when I left", he said avoiding my gaze.

"Eddie You should be yelling at me I did a terrible thing to you!", I said. He looked up at me.

"I can't yell at you for living your life Patricia!", he said like I said something outrageous, "Your not with him now are you?" he asked.

"NO", I said almost too quickly. "We never got together. I was still getting over you". I answered truthfully. He smiled then kissed me with so much feelings I was overwhelmed. I pulled away. "Does this mean you forgive me?" I asked.

"As long as you don't kiss him again?" He said and I smiled and kissed him. I feel bad about doing this to Jerome but it's not like Jerome really had feelings for me. He likes someone else. Eddie and I continued to kiss till Victor walked in.

He cleared his throat, "What are you doing?" he asked frankly annoyed.

We pulled apart. "Kissing", Eddie replied smugly.

"Bed .. NOW", he yelled. Eddie and I went ran to our room. Victor is being awfully grumpy wander what's wrong with him.

**JeRoMe PoV**

I had to walk out I couldn't handle it. But that didn't mean I didn't want to know what they were going to say. I sat next to the door. They couldn't see my but I could hear them perfectly. "When you left, I locked myself up in my room. Kind of pathetic I know. Anyway Joy tried to get me to leave my room but I didn't feel like it. The next day Jerome came to my room-", Patricia said then he interrupted.

"I don't like where this is headed!", he said. I'm sure you wouldn't. I wish he wouldn't have came back. He is ruining everything!

"ANYWAY after that he took my to the woods-", she said then he interrupted again.

"Why did he take you to the woods?" He exclaimed.

"Just let me finish!", she said, "Jerome was helping clear my head-", she said then got interrupted AGAIN! By Eddie.

"Of me?" he asked.

"Eddie", she exclaimed.

He laughed, "Continue", he said.

"Well I couldn't clear my head so I ran back to the house. Jerome came after me and we talked then I kissed him!", she said I waited for his blow up which never came. "I'm sorry Eddie!" she said as if she just kissed me for revenge. Which made me both sad and Angry.

"It's fine. I'm not mad. We agreed you could date whoever you want when I left", he said.

"Eddie You should be yelling at me I did a terrible thing to you!", she said. Terrible! I almost ran in there but I held back. She thinks kissing me was TERRIBLE? I

"I can't yell at you for living your life Patricia!", he said, "Your not with him now are you?" he asked.

"NO", she said almost too quickly. "We never got together. I was still getting over you". she answered. That broke me. She Used me? I feel pathetic used unloved no wander she likes doesn't like me I'm just not a love-worthy guy. I shake the thought and put my force field back up NEVER again would I put it down to get my heart ripped in half. I walked into my room and laid on my bed hoping I would have a better dream then the day I had.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DiScLaImEr: I dO nOt OwN hOuSe Of AnUbIs ;) UnLeSs I cOnViNcE tHe WrItErS tO sElL mE tHe RiGhTs FoR $5 tHiNk ThEy'Ll aGrEe?**_

**EdDiE pOv**

After Patricia and I went to our rooms, I began pacing. She was with Jerome? When I left for a few DAYS she got with Jerome. I couldn't blame her for moving on, but I can blame him! He probably came up with idea. He shouldn't have used her week state against her like that. I need to get Jerome's perspective, no matter how much I want to hit him. I got to make sure, there was nothing going on other than dating … I walked to Jerome's door and it was cracked open a little so I pushed it open. "Jerome we need to talk", I answered.

He rolled his eyes, "About?" he asked.

"Patricia", I answered.

"What? Did she say you meant nothing too", he asked annoyed.

"Huh?" I got lost as to what he was talking about.

"I'm done with her! She treated me like a trash. You deal with her now", he answered.

"You're 'done' with her? I can 'deal' with her? She's not some pet Jerome" I yelled.

"She acts like it jumping from one guy to the other", he muttered but I heard him.

"You asshole!" I yelled. He stood you and walked over to me.

"What did you call me!" he yelled.

"AN ASS HOLE", I said talking slower so he could understand.

He went to punch me but missed and I knocked him in the eye. He knocked me into the ground and started kicking me in the stomach. I grabbed his foot knocking him over and hitting him. We kept fighting till Alfie and Mick came in and broke it up. Mick holding me back and Alfie grabbing Jerome.

"What's going on here" Mick asked.

"Nothing", Jerome answered, "He was leaving".

Mick dragged me out, "Let go of me", I said annoyed brushing off his arms.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"Nothing!" I said annoyed.

"If you don't tell me I'm telling Patricia you got in a fight", he answered.

I rolled my eyes, "I called him an ass hole" I answered.

Mick sighed, "Why were you even in his room?" he asked.

"To hit him", I muttered under my breath but apparently he could hear me.

"What did he do?" Mick asked.

"I don't want to talk about this. I need an ice pack", I answered walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bag of ice and heading to my room. I hope this heals, because my stomach HURTS.

PaTrIcIa PoV

I wander what's wrong with Jerome? He has been ignoring me all day. I pushed the thought to the back of my head and walk into Eddie's room. Eddie was typing on his laptop. "Eddie?" I asked walking toward him and sitting next to him.

"What?" he asked still typing. I laid my head on his shoulder. He winced a little.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine what were you going to say?" Eddie asked.

"Do you know what's up with Jerome? He's been avoiding me?" I noticed the way he tensed when I said that name.

"I don't know", he answered shutting his laptop and looking at me, "Why does it matter?" he asked.

"It doesn't I just want to know why he's so mad", I answered. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my lips. I pulled away and looked at him, "Are you sure he didn't say anything to you?" I asked.

"Believe me! I'm the last person he wants to talk to", he answered. "Anyway what have you been up to today?" Eddie asked me.

"I finished my homework, Nina's on a date; Joy is out shopping with Amber and Mara. And I'm bored", I announced.

"And this has something to do with me?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Unbore me", I complained causing him to laugh, "Why does my boredom entertain you so much?" I asked. He shut off his laptop and looked at me, smiling. Uh? "What are you smiling at?" I asked. He leaned in and kissed me, I laid back on his bed and we continued kissing, The kiss started getting intense, Eddie had his arm around my back pulling me closer in a desperate need. Before it could go any farther there was a knock on the door. Eddie groaned as I pulled away, "You going to get that?" I asked smiling. He laughed and captured my lips again. The knock just got louder I groaned and I rolled us over, getting off the bed and walking towards the door. I opened it and saw Jerome, who had a black eye, and looked pissed. "What happened?" I asked grabbing his face and looking at his eye.

"Nothing", he muttered trying to push my hand away, but I didn't budge.

"Who did this?" I asked, what happened?

"No one" he answered, "I need to talk to Eddie", he answered. Odd? I opened the door letting him in, Jerome walked in and glared at Eddie. Eddie smirked slightly but the faster it came it was gone. Probably nothing. I sat down next Eddie, "I need to talk to him alone", he answered. I eyed him suspiously.

"Alright?" I answered unsure. Eddie pulled me in for a kiss, before I stood up and headed out. Alright suspious much? I pressed my ear to the door listening on what they said.

**SoRrY FoR LaTe UpDaTe! I HaD wRiTeRs BlOcK, mY fAmIlY aNd I wEnT tO nEw YoRk FoR tHe SuMmEr, HeLpInG mY dAd FiX oUr YaRd, WrItInG a BoOk(WeLl It OnLy HaS tWeLvE cHaPtErS, bUt I wAnT tO wRiTe FoR a CaRrEr WhEn I gEt 5 YeArS oLdEr) AlSo I hAd To ClEaN tHe WhOlE hOuSe BeFoRe My GrAnPaReNtS cAmE oVeR. i WaS bOoKeD aNd CoUlDn'T tHiNk, BuT i KnOw ThIs IsN't ReAlLy An ExCuSe. I rEaLlY hOpE i DiD wElL wItH pErSeNtInG tHiS cHaPtEr. ReViEw**


	5. Chapter 5

**DiScLaImEr: I dOn'T oWn HoUsE oF aNuBiS, iF i DiD :) I'D bE oNe HaPpY gIrL.**

**EdDiE pOv**

"What do you want?" I questioned eyeing Jerome as he shut the door behind him.

"I wanna know why the hell you punched me in the freaking eye", Jerome exclaimed.

"You swung first", I yelled, standing up.

"Well you pissed me off!" Jerome exclaimed, as he said that Patricia opened the door.

"You got in a fight … With each other!" she exclaimed.

"Like you care", Jerome muttered, Patricia apparently didn't hear.

"Why did you hit him!" she pointed that at me.

"Nothing", I answered.

She grabbed Jerome's face, "This isn't nothing", she let out an annoyed breathe then left the room, frustrated. I sighed glaring at Jerome before following her out.

"Patricia, wait up", I replied following her outside. Patricia just marched straight out the door. I followed her out, once a little ways away from the house she turned around.

"WHY?" she questioned, I just sighed, "What's gotten into you? You normally didn't pick fights. What was it even over?" she yelled.

"You, Patricia … It's like you're playing me. Do you have some sort of feelings for him … I thought you loved me", I answered.

Patricia glared at me, "I never played you, I love you. Why were you even fighting over me?"

"Patricia! You and Jerome were like together when I was gone. Of course he still likes you … I mean who wouldn't" I answered muttering the last part quietly.

Patricia sighed, rolling her eyes, "Fine, Let's just forget about it. But you better go apologize"

"But he-" I stopped seeing her glaring at me, "Whatever", I walked toward the house and headed into my room where Jerome still stood. "I'm sor- …. I'm here to apo- …" I said to which Patricia scoffed.

"Some apology", she retorted.

"I don't want a stupid apology", Jerome said pushing past us, then slamming of a door was heard.

"Hey I tried", I announced flopping on my bed, to which sent pain through my injured stomach. I wince, which caught Patricia's attention.

"Are you sure you didn't get hurt in your fight with Jerome", she answered walking over to the bed and sitting next to me, looking at me.

"It's just a sore stomach, no big deal", I answered. Patricia yanked up the front of the shirt, I was holding and gasped.

"Did he hit kick you with stone shoes!" she exclaimed. I looked down noticing my stomach was a purple looking color, I yanked my shirt back down and looked to Patricia. "You guys could have killed each other", she exclaimed. I hold out my arms and she eyes me, "What's this?"

"Come on, never hugged anyone?" I joked. She sat back, as I moved forward.

"Seriously? Trying to just hug and forget?" she questioned.

I pulled her in a hug, against her protest, "Isn't that better", I say, she muttered something under her breath, that I couldn't hear.

After Patricia gave up on fighting me to get away from the hug, we laid there for a few minutes till Fabian walked in, "Uh", he stuttered, causing Patricia to pull away from me. "I'm just going to go", Fabian answered about to leave, when Patricia stands up.

"No I'm about to leave, you stay", Patricia answered walking out.

"Patricia", I complained as the door shut.

**PaTrIcIa PoV**

I walked out of Eddie's room, heading for Jerome's. I am so pissed, why did they get in a freaking fight over me, and almost kill each other? I knocked, all I heard was the sound of, "Leave", coming from Jerome. I rolled my eyes and pushed the door open, "Thought I asked you to leave", Jerome muttered.

"Why did you kick Eddie", I exclaimed, causing him to sarcastically laugh.

"Oh so when you find out I barely left a scratch on your 'precious' Eddie, I'm the villain, eh?" he answered, saying precious with disgust.

"Why would you get in a fight with Eddie over me? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, he laughed bitterly.

"No Just broke my freaking heart", he exclaimed.

"How did I break your heart?" I yelled.

"Patricia! Are you that blind you didn't notice", he replied walking closer to me.

"Notice what?" I asked, confused as to what he was even talking about.

"Patricia, I love you. I only agreed to the not getting serious, because you wanted that", he answered, I stood there frozen … Well what would you do in my position, except deny it.

"Yeah right", I replied.

"Trixie … I'm in love with you", with every word he got closer, before I knew what was happening he kissed me. I pushed away.

"Oh hell no", I heard from behind me, it was Eddie …..

**SoRrY fOr ThE lAtE uPdAtE...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for updating really late. For starters my compter shut down, and thats not much of an excuse. But thats what happened, this may be a little sloppy but I'm using a galaxy pad and its sort of complicated. I hope this chapter will sifis (Sorry theres no autocorrect and I suck at grammer), until I get a little better computer aand I hope people still read and write HOA fanfiction, even if the show might have ended. which it looked to me as if it did ... anyway on with the story. :) I allso hoppe people still read this, but ... Oh **

**I don't own House of Anubis**

**(Eddie Pov)**

"Oh Hell No!", I exclaimed, Jerome was making out with my girlfriend. Before Patricia could get a word out I attacked Jerome, sending him off guard. I began punching his face, but was eruptly pushed off and he started hitting me. I managed to get in a few punches, Patricia was yelling to stop, and before I knew it someone had pulld Jerome off me, it was Mick. Patricia was pushing me back, "You asshole", I spat, going after him again, but Patricia wouldn't let me. "What are you with him now?" I exclaimed, I was fed up and angry I couldn't handle it.

I grudgly exited the room, shoving past Jerome on the way, not caring when he growls in frustration. "Eddie!" Patricia exclaimed but I slammed the door behind me, Did she even want to get back with me. Was she just screwing with my feelings. "Come on open the door", I layed on my bed, grabbing my laptop, and stuck my earplugs in. I was obviously trying to ignore her, but knowing Yacker, I could still hear her. I sighed, better get this heart crushing experience out of the way. I opened the door, and Patricia came tumbling down and fell to the floor.

"Are you ok?" was my instant responce, as I helped her up. Don't think I've forgave her, cause I didn't, I was just concerned.

"Fine", she muttered brushing herself off and glaring at me. Did not see that coming. "What was that for?" she smacked his arm.

"Excuse me! Your really mad at me", I was beyond appalled.

She grabbed my face, which reallys starting to hurt now. "You guys could of killed each other!" she exclaimed.

"Then atleast you wouldn't be toying with my feelings!" my words came out as a mutter, but she heard.

"What are you talking about?"

"I walked in on You and Jerome basically making out", I responded venum in my tone.

"He kissed me, I pushed him away, like right away. You think I'd making out with Jerome while I'm dating you!" she scoffed, as my anger for her started to fade, as I resembled the honesty, I started feeling guilty. "What do you take me for? Some kind of tramp!", she wouldn't let me answer as she started speaking again, "I love you, but now I'm wishing I had never met you", with that she stormed out. I stood there tooken back by her words. But in seconds I was running after her.

"Patricia!" I exclaimed banging on her door, there was no answer, but the door was locked and I knew she was in there, " I'm sorry, I didn't know. It just looked ... I didn't ... Patricia, please open up", Joy walked out moments later glaring.

"She doesn't want to see you", but her face softened.

**(Jerome Pov)**

I saw the fight emerge between Patricia and Eddie, I feel bad for kissing Patricia, though I liked it. Maybe I should fix this, I mean I screwed it up like I do every thing. I am the worst friend ever. I told her my feelings and I shouldn't have kissed her. I should have just let everything work out. I just had to mess it up. Wait I shouldn't feel bad she messed with my feelings, whats the harm in it happening to her, or 'Eddie', eh that names too horrible to even think.

"What's going on?" I heard meathead Mick question from behind me. I just headed back into my room and slammed the door. Nothing matters...

**Again sorry for the late update. I also hate this galaxy pad because its hard to do my PaTtErN without messing up. Anyway hope you liked, it's short but I just got the thing working and I wanted to post the next chapter, for those of you who were asking for one. I will finish this fic, but it might take time because of the difficulties, anyway read and review, if you want :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, But Eddie and Jerome are mine, lol just kidding. Anyway hope you like the chapter, I tried to make it the best since it was taking so long to update. Don't blame me I lost my notebook with my ideals, anyway now that I've found it heres the chapter. I really hope my typing is improving :) I think I got the hang of it**

Two weeks later ...

(Eddie Pov)

I walked into the den, sitting next to Patricia, everyone was gathered around because Victor suspected something missing yet again. This is problaby the tenth time this week, he never actually tells us whats missing though. Whatever, "Who stole it!" He exclaimed mostly looking at Nina, Fabian, and Amber who were looking quite guilty. Jerome snickered causing Victor to glare at him. Jerome instintly stopped, "Do you think it's funny!" He yelled, Jerome just shrunk back in his seat. "YOU ST-", he was cut off by Trudy walking in.

"Victor, they might not even have it", she spoke kindly, trying to calm him down.

"Room search, Trudy keep everyone in here", with that Victor was heading up the stairs. Once gone Nina, Fabian, and Amber started whispering.

"What do you thinks missing now?" Jerome asked, I shrugged. After the whole incident a couple weeks ago, I've been trying not to start any fights with Jerome, even though I hate the guy. Patricia and I aren't together, but we're friends. Though I don't know why, I still love her and I'm pretty sure she likes me. But last time we talked about it she basically turned me down, still mad about our fight. I just wish I knew what to do, to make it better.

"Problaby keys", Patricia shrugged. I rolled my eyes, she always says that.

"Or corbiere", laughed Alfie.

"You stole corbiere?" Questioned Patricia, he just smiled, yeah he did.

"Alfie!" Exclaimed Amber whacking his arm.

"Ow", he exclaimed, "What was that for?" To which she gave him this werid look.

Victor walked in glaring at everyone, then headed into the mine, Mick, and Fabians room. It's actually really crowded in there. After about twenty minutes he came out of the hall (Already checking both rooms) "Clark, Lewis, MY Office Now", he exclaimed while he stroked corbieres head. They sighed but followed him out.

"You can go now", Trudy spoke, as she headed back into the kitchen, to finish cooking. I laughed as everyone started fileling out of the room. Patricia gave me a questioning look. I shook me head as if to say nothing. She just raised her eyebrows in confusion, before shrugging and walked off.

I caught up with her before she reached the stairs, "Hey, you wanna hang out today?" I asked.  
>She nodded, with a questioning look, "Sure, what do you want to do?"<p>

I thought for a moment, "We could walk through the woods", I suggested.

"Ok, but I have to grab my phone", she answered walking upstairs.

I stood there for a few moments waiting, then Jerry walked down stairs rasing an eyebrow, "Why are you standing there Desprate?" I was practically dying to hit him, but I'm not. Highroad Eddie Highroad.

"Waiting on Patricia", I responded causally, to which he glared at me.

"You two aren't together", he announced.

I shrugged, "Now... who knows what could happen".

"If she broke up with you, You should respect her wishes", Jerome threatened.

"Like you 'respected' her", I glared, "You kissed her when we were together". He just stomped off without another word.

"Ready", anounced Patricia as she started walking down the stairs, "Nina just wanted to talk about something". I opened the door, as she walked out. Once outside we began walking toward the woods, after a few minutes of silence Patricia spoke, "So why are we walking through the woods, don't plan on killing me do you krugger?"

I chuckled, "Yeah sure", I stated sarcastically, "No, I just wanted to hang out".

She nodded as she walked further ahead of me, "What the hell?"I heard her exclaim, I walked over to find her looking a some kind of object sticking out of the ground. She bent down to touch it, but i stopped her.

"Your seriously going to touch it, you don't even know what it is", I say, she takes out her phone, snapping a picture. Before I question it, she turned around grabbing my arm and pulling me away from it. "Alright, Alright, stop dragging", I joked, as she finally stopped pulling me. But her arm was still on mine, I'm not gonna say anything ..."You gonna drag me some more?", I asked reffering to her arm. She instintly let go, that sounded like an ass ... stupid mouth. Patricia then shoved me, walking ahead. I followed and she was sitting on a log, "Sorry", I just made her mad, again.

"Why? What did you do?" She asked questioningly.

"Your not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?"

I just shrugged, "Nevermind, so ...", an awkward silence came over the both of us, this is the first time we've been alone, since the big fight. I looked toward her and she looked at me. I don't know who made the first move, but before I knew it my lips were pressedd against hers and we were kissing. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer. Once I moved my hand to her cheek, she snapped back.

"I'm sorry", she exclaimed standing up, "I gotta go", with that she ran off back to the house.

What just happened? I got up and followed her, "Yacker!"

**Again sorry for late update ish, I was going to update at like 8 yesterday but fell asleep. My inspiration notebook was found before I fell asleep. Please tell me I'm not the only one that writes down all my ideas in a book. If so I embarassed ... Review or Pm me if you like. I'm reaching the end of my story, Who do you think will end together? I could write a peddie ending and Patrome, but wouldn't it be more interesting if you don't know? :)**


End file.
